Spike's Gift II
by Nova Lapiz
Summary: A Continuation of "Spike's Gift" By VampAmber. After Season 5, before Six. To say more would ruin things ;)
1. Realise

Spike's Gift, Part II…its the sequel to Spikes Gift, written by VampAmber

Buffy awoke from a long night's sleep, warm and happy.  As she gained consciousness she realized she hadn't had a nightmare, and that this was the first time in weeks.  She wondered why, and then felt something stirring beside her.  She turned to look and gasped as it all came back to her.

It had all started with the discovery of Dawn's true parentage—that it had taken two lives to create her, not one.  And that the other person they chose, for some strange reason, was Spike.  Buffy was less than thrilled, to say the least. But with Spike's sacrifice, jumping into the portal in Dawn's place—and unDeath…she grew to accept and grieve her love for him.  His reappearance on earth—as a human—practically sealed their fate as lovers, removing the only reason she had had left to resist him.

"Morning Luv…" came the soft voice she never thought she'd hear again.  Spike smiled sleepily up at her, tousled hair, morning breath and all. He looked as happy and amazed as she felt—for how many people got the chance to love beyond the grave?  

Suddenly a strange burbling sound emerged from Spike's stomach. Buffy looked at him fearfully, suspicious that this gift had indeed been a practical joke by the Powers, after all.  Spike saw this and smiled in happiness and reassurance.  

"I'm hungry, love!"


	2. At the Mall

Spike and Buffy went downstairs to the kitchen of the Summers house. Buffy was preparing breakfast and Spike (as odd as it sounds) was setting the table when…  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Dawn stared at the two incredulously  
  
"You're dead! Didn't I wake up this morning?"  
  
She whirled to face Buffy, who was staring at her, a pancake forgotten on the spatula she held.  
  
"How can you be making him breakfast when he's dead?"  
  
It wasn't Buffy, but Spike that broke the silence to end Dawn's confusion. "Well, I was dead, love. But the Powers that be changed their minds. Heaven didn't want me, and Hell feared I'd take over", he said, beginning to regain a bit of his usual swagger.  
  
Dawn stared in amazement. "You're really here? I mean, to stay?"  
  
Spike nodded. "You got it, Little Bit."  
  
Dawn smiled, and began to rush towards him…then stopped.  
  
"Spike, the sun's up… you'll be burned alive if you don't hide!" Her face clearly showed her concern for the man she had thought she'd never see again, the one she seemed to see in almost a fatherly role.  
  
This time it was Buffy who spoke up. "You don't hafta worry about that now, Dawn, he's human." Buffy smiled in satisfaction, adding mentally, (More than human…at least last night he was…).  
  
Dawn was so thrilled by this news that she missed the dreamy, slightly wicked look on her big sister's face as she rushed to give Spike a huge hug. "Spike, I thought I'd never see you again!" She squealed as she hugged him tighter than the jeans covering his shapely arse.  
  
"Lil Bit, you're choking me.." Croaked Spike, his face going reddish. He was relieved as the enthusiastic girl released his throat and sat down next to him and began babbling on about school and coursework and the girls she associated with at school and how much she had missed him.  
  
Buffy had planned for Dawn's wakening and quickly plopped more than enough pancakes for three on the table. As she reached for the eggs, she asked Dawn what time she was leaving for school today.  
  
"Buffy, it's Saturday. You know, Monday through Friday, school, Saturday Sunday, no school? Besides, you promised you'd take me shopping."  
  
Buffy nearly dropped the eggs she had prepared when Dawn said this. "Oh my god, you're right!" She looked miserably toward Spike, but Spike just smiled cheekily and said to Dawn, "Mind if I come along, pet? I could use a brush-up on the latest in fashion. After all, I'm a new man, aren't I?" Dawn looked at him strangely, and Buffy laughed. But they all knew they'd be a threesome at the mall that day.  
  
Dawn bounced excitedly in her seat as they approached their intended parking space in the parking lot of the Sunnydale Mall. She had her belt unbuckled and was practically out of the car before they were completely in the parking space.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the mall, Dawn took charge, walking ahead and speaking over her shoulder. "I want to go to Delia's first. Then Fashion Bug, and Steve Madden. I need some new shoes for the new outfits I'll get. After that, we can go to Ragstock, and Pacific Sunwear…"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and Buffy winced at the thought of all this shopping and its toll on their restricted wallet. Things were tight since Joyce died, and Dawn was planning without concern for that, shopping instead like they always had… or at least, as the memories in Buffy's head said they did.  
  
"Dawn, how about we start at Marshalls instead? Their clothes are less expensive and look just the same."  
  
Dawn whirled to face Buffy, looking almost demonic. "Shop at Marshalls? Ew! Only welfare kids shop there!" And then Dawn began to panic.., "Ohmigod, we're not welfare kids, are we?"  
  
Buffy gave Dawn her best 'impatient mother look'. "Dawn, where do you think I get most of my clothing?"  
  
Dawn suddenly became very interested in her shoes. "Oh" she said, in a small voice. Buffy just rolled her eyes and headed for Marshalls, Dawn tagging along behind her.  
  
The three cruised through Marshalls, Spike dying of boredom, Buffy providing tips and fashion guidance, and Dawn surprised to find some really cool stuff. They gathered their choices and waited though the cashiering line, Spike making odd remarks about this trend or that, and making fun of some of the less fashion-forward customers. Dawn laughed, but Buffy just elbowed him and said, "Shhh! That woman just heard you!" and pointed across to an overly large woman dressed in what appeared to be a powder-blue mumu. She was glaring out from what seemed to be "A veritable bakery cart, luv!" according to Spike.  
  
Buffy groaned and dug her elbow into Spike's side. He chuckled and pinched Buffy's bottom, causing her to squeak and jump away. Even with the prospect of new clothes, Dawn noticed their odd behavior and grimaced. "Quit it, you two. You're acting like lovers!" she groaned, then turned away with a flip of her hair.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, reaching for her. Buffy on the other hand, paused and looked off into the distance, confused by the reality of this statement. Now that Spike was back, what was she going to do about it, besides doing him? Buffy barely noticed as she paid the cashier for their purchases and headed out the door and back into the mall.  
  
"…is a really good idea, don't you think?" said Dawn excitedly. Buffy blinked and turned to her, still a bit dazed. "What was that?"  
  
Dawn sighed and crossed her arms impatiently. "I said, since we're here by Payless, we should see what we can find there. What's wrong, don't you want to save money?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, clearing out the cobwebs. "No, no Dawn, that's a great idea. Let's go." She headed off… then stopped as she noticed the others were still behind her.  
  
"What's wrong, guys?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and almost stamped. "It's right here!" she said, pointing to the store beside her. As the three entered the store, Spike watched her closely. Dawn seemed very interested in the available shoes in her size, grabbing several boxes and passing others, sneering in disgust. "Oh god, those are SO last season!" came out of her mouth a few times, but she was able to find several pairs she wanted to try on. As she did so, Spike turned to Buffy and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"A bit off in the clouds today, luv, did I take that much out of you last night?" Spike raised an eyebrow, the familiar cocky expression playing over his face. It softened when he saw the confused and almost miserable look on Buffy's face as she watched him. He waited a moment and then got worried. "You're not having second thoughts, luv…" He leaned in and stroked her cheek gently, hoping with every atom that she wasn't.  
  
Buffy looked up at him and spoke. "Spike?" she said softly, willing herself not to kiss him.  
  
"Yes luv." He whispered gently, still stroking her cheek and moving towards her lips.  
  
She grabbed his hand and placed it at his side. "Spike what are we doing here? We're acting like we're…"  
  
"..boyfriend and girlfriend?" Spike smiled lovingly down at her. "I love you, you know I do."  
  
Buffy fidgeted uncomfortably. "yeah, but…" She mustered her strength and what she thought was an adult voice and attitude. Spike just thought it made hrecuteer as she continued "It can't just be that easy. We can't be together just.."  
  
Spike leaned in to her, comforting her. "…like that? Yes it can, luv. The Powers sent me back because of you. To be with you. So what's to stop us from being together?" He made his voice as gentle as possible, hoping to persuade her to give over to him.  
  
Since becoming the Slayer, Buffy had never had a relationship that went well or easily. There was always a problem—whether it was 'Boy meets Girl, Boy loses Soul', 'Girl meets Boy, Boy uses Girl', or "Girl meets Boy, Boy loves Vampires", every relationship she started ended way too soon and way too painfully. Double that to Spike's reputation and the way everyone felt about him before he… suddenly she realized that noone but herself and Dawn knew that Spike was still alive..well..alive again…whatever.  
  
"Spike, you DO realize that everyone thinks you're dead…"  
  
Spike just smiled. He knew her history and could almost tell you exactly what was going through her mind. She was grasping for reasons not to tell him yes, not to just let go and admit how she felt for him. Sure showed me last night, though, dincha luv, he thought.  
  
"What a row that'll be, eh?" Spike smiled, then leaned in and kissed her.  
  
A gasp came from the bench down the aisle, and Buffy realized suddenly that during her conversation with Spike, Dawn was still there and indeed, watching them. When they kissed, Dawn's jaw dropped to the floor and she said "What the…"  
  
Buffy blushed severely and backed away, giving Spike a warning glance. She had some serious thinking to do, and now, some serious explaining as well.  
  
"Hey Spike, don't you need a cigarette or something?"  
  
Spike shrugged and turned his pockets out, grinning impishly. Buffy rolled her eyes. "We both know that's not where you keep your money." Spike shrugged, looking slightly disappointed and headed downstairs to the Tobacco Shoppe. Buffy whirled to face her sister and began before her sister could say anything.  
  
"You know Spike jumped into the portal to save our lives." Buffy paused, allowing Dawn to nod, but as Dawn's mouth opened she continued. "He died saving us. I've been a wreck since he died—"  
  
"I noticed," said Dawn, rolling her eyes.  
  
Buffy pursed her lips at Dawn and then continued. "Well, apparently he went to heaven. Don't ask me," she said, holding up her hands in resignation, "But he did. Somehow The Powers that Be decided to bring him back here to earth as a human, and he just happened to materialize in our living room while you were upstairs reading. How's that elf-book going, anyway?"  
  
Dawn started to talk about Frodo's latest adventures and then saw the look on Buffy's face. The look said "I'm just reminding you—I know as well as you do that the report's due on Monday." She silenced herself and paled a bit, fearful both of Slayer-Wrath and Sister-Wrath, which was quickly becoming Mom-Wrath as Buffy took no more and more the role of Dawn's mum. She decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do about it? And why are you acting like he's Riley, back from the jungle?" Dawn did see Spike as a father-figure of sorts, but she had also had a crush on him for quite awhile there. And she still wanted Riley to come back and be there, because she thought Riley was good for Buffy. 


End file.
